


Once Upon an Astral Projection

by Chlstarr



Series: Kippea Week 2017 [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Astral Projection, F/M, dream entering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: King Boo idly realizes a strange fascination with the mushroom princess, and while watching her sleep he sees her having a nightmare, and decides to help her out with it so she can sleep peacefully again.





	Once Upon an Astral Projection

The first time he encountered the ever so famous Princess Peach at Bowser’s behest on Vibe Island, he thought nothing of it. The island’s emotional vibes gave him _Gloom_ of all emotions to be stronger, and the princess easily defeated him with her rage and using it to light candles, it was oddly amusing as he thought back to it.

Regardless, after escaping that insufferable gadget Professor Elvin Gadd had created, again, he knew he needed to liven things up a little in his plans of world domination. Focusing on the Mario brothers, though a smart maneuver, was troublesome. Especially since he underestimated the younger of the two _twice_ , but at least he could proudly gloat in Bowser’s face that he could defeat Mario better than the Koopa King could, even if it was with an underhanded tactic of trapping the former plumber in a painting.

In anycase…King Boo didn’t know why he should mosey in on his fellow monarch’s territory in terms of evil schemes, he didn’t know why he was drawn to Princess Peach at this very moment, silently watching her sleep from her balcony as it was the middle of the night. However, he had heard tales of the last few excitements of Mario’s and even Luigi’s adventures, that the princess had a pure heart, and a pure voice, and somehow the faint memory that she did have magic in her somewhere that could revert Bowser’s under the right circumstances surfaced as well. It was…intriguing to him to say the least.

His train of thought was interrupted by the beautiful sleeping woman herself as she turned over as if tossing and turning in her sleep in a nightmare, the pained look on her sleeping features bothered him for some reason and he couldn’t resist the urge to alleviate that pain, as he phased into her room and hovered over to her. He touched a nubby hand to her forehead and concentrated his magic to astrally project himself into her dream.

Within seconds he found himself in a fuzzy and hazed version of Bowser’s castle and the princess dashed right by him, thankfully without noticing him it seemed, though he was unsurprised by what or rather who she was actually running from. As there was King Bowser Koopa in all his fire breathing spiky glory chasing after her on foot. King Boo couldn’t blame her for not fearing him as much if he were in the Clown car, as it honestly made the Koopa King look that much more ridiculous.

Still, King Boo found it somewhat ironic that he was going to defeat his fellow monarch, even if only in a dream, to ease the princess out of this nightmare. As much as he wanted to simply electrocute the fiend into non-existence, he didn’t dare use any more magic than he was already using in case he accidentally hurt the princess in the process, so instead he settled for a traditional Boo tactic of scaring the daylights out of the Koopa King, except that Bowser went right through him… _Oh, of course_ , she needed to see it for it to work.

Having no choice but to use a little more magic for his little plan to be set in motion, he made it so that a wall appeared before the princess, so she’d be cornered and have nowhere else to run.

Peach pitifully banged at the wall, surprised and panicked at its sudden appearance as she worried for what was to happen to her now that Bowser would catch up to her. When she turned however, there was a Boo with a crown between her and Bowser’s approaching figure, she knew right away that it had to be King Boo floating before her, but his back was to her so did that really mean he-?

As Bowser finally came to a halt and grimaced at this new intrusion, King Boo did what Boos did best, making himself a little bigger as he let out a shrill cackle as he made a face, sticking his tongue out for good measure, by whatever fear magic it was, it had enough force to knock even Bowser back a few steps, and somehow it was enough for the Koopa King to turn tail.

As soon as Bowser was out of sight, King Boo went back to his normal size, letting his face go back to normal as well so he didn’t frighten the princess when he turned around, making sure to have a friendly and gentle smile as he turned to her finally. He wasn’t surprised to see her still hesitant, after all she wouldn’t expect him out of anyone to swoop in and save her from her usual nuisance. So he bowed to her to show her that he had no ill will, nor would do anything against her. Then he floated past her to the wall behind her, using a little more magic to make a small door in the brick wall after he pushed into a random brick and because this was a dream, he made it so that on the other side was a beautiful flower field overlooking a pond, and he had bowed again to let her through first.

Peach was deeply confused though she was drawn to the obvious safety of the flower field more than her hesitance on King Boo’s presence. She didn’t even remember going through the brick door since she was more focused on getting to sit amongst the flowers on that gorgeous green grass overlooking the now duck filled pond. The next time she even looked in King Boo’s direction, he was busying his nubby little hands in making a flower crown, and strangely enough he was using her favorite yellow flowers to boot…it was…oddly flattering since the flower crown was obviously for her.

It didn’t take long for King Boo to finish up the flower crown, he had noticed the yellow flowers in a vase beside her bed and used those as the inspiration for the flower crown since he could only assume that they were her favorite since they were even there. Upon finishing, he held up his handiwork and thankfully the princess bowed her head a little so he could place the flower crown upon her head. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little since he really should have put some other colors into the flower crown, as the yellow flowers blended in with her hair and he admitted to her as such.

“It’s alright, they are my favorite…oh, and thank you for earlier…but why did you-?” She trailed off uneasily, but he knew what she was asking and answered for her as well as for himself surprisingly.

“Someone has to break that stupid cycle, but even I didn’t expect it to be me.”

The world around them started blurring more than it already was, and King Boo knew that she was going to wake up soon and so bid her adieu for now with a kiss to her knuckles on her right hand, and then he vanished back to the real world so he could scoot himself far enough away so she wouldn’t sense him and faded himself into invisibility.

Surprisingly she somehow stayed asleep after he left, and the smile that had graced her lips made her seem even more beautiful. After all that had happened he finally understood why Bowser went after her for more than political gain as of late. Of course he could only scoff at the Koopa King’s lack of romance in his soul as Bowser was clearly doing it all wrong, even if it mostly was just to get revenge on Mario properly half of the time.

Still, it did give King Boo an incentive to actually break Bowser’s asinine cycle of kidnap, fight, and repeat. Princess Peach deserved her happiness… and King Boo was going to make sure she got it. Even if it meant tangling with Bowser.

But for now, he would keep Bowser at bay in her dreams.   


End file.
